


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, So basically, Unrequited Love, baekxing happens, baekyeol is a relationship, bc thats unrequited, everything but chankai, gentle violence, im sorry chanyeol, sekai is a relationship, the rest is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol is Seoul's mafia boss at large, that is until he comes to the police station to confess.OR, since i suck at descriptions, Chanyeol tells his confession with a backstory for a greater motive, aka love.





	1. Chapter 1

The police station was calm, officers in clean uniforms or detectives in business casual clothes walking around with papers in their hands with a smile and nod towards Chanyeol. He chuckled, thinking they were stupid for not recognizing him just because he had sunglasses on. Maybe that’s why no one caught him yet, they were all incredibly stupid. The front desk was empty, he noticed, he decided maybe he’ll start there. His long legs that were currently adorned in suit pants carried him up to the front, fingertips finding the granite counter as he approached, friendly smile on his face as he just barely tipped down the tinted aviators. 

“Is the captain or chief here?” The secretary barely gave him a glance, Chanyeol was incredibly thankful as well. He wanted this to be calm, go his way, he didn’t want to be bomb rushed to the floor with the barrel of a gun pressed hot onto the back of his head. “Captain Lee, someone’s here for you.” She said monotonically, Chanyeol stepped back from the counter, waiting patiently until he saw his foe Lee Taemin approach him. 

“Sir?” Taemin addressed him, Chanyeol took a small breath, reaching his large hands up to slip off the glasses and meet the gaze of the other. “I’m here to confess.” Taemin seemed to be in disbelief, mouth agape in pure shock at the situation alone. “Right this way.” Chanyeol followed him past the shocked expressions, his head was held high. This was on his own turf, this was on his own limit. He knew this would imprison him for life but if everything sailed smoothly and went the way it was supposed to, it would be worth it. 

The interrogation room was a room he had seen many times before, it wasn’t a comfortable place but he took his seat across the table with the double sided mirror, watching Taemin circle the room after he shut and locked the door. “What’s your game, Park?” Chanyeol shook his head, taking a little breath. “No game, Taemin. I’m here to confess, but I request you do one thing.” Taemin rolled his eyes, scooting forward to lean over the table. “Why would I do anything for you?” Chanyeol met the harsh gaze with one of his own, gritting through his teeth. “Record every single word of my confession, and send it to an address. I give my legal consent.” 

Taemin blinked, slowly sitting down, pulling the tape recorder out from a drawer in the desk with a little swallow. “That’s all?” Chanyeol nodded, breathing shakily as he watched Taemin hover his finger over the record button. “That’s all.” Taemin pressed record on the player, Chanyeol looked at Taemin. “Confess.” Chanyeol nodded once more, inhaling quietly. 

“I’m not here to confess because I feel guilty. I didn’t kill innocent people, I have no reason to feel guilt. I’m here confessing because love makes you do crazy things, crazy enough to confess and clear my conscience. Clear my name to people who matter to me the most.” Chanyeol paused, looking at Taemin who seemed unamused. “I, Park Chanyeol, confess to being a mafia lord in Seoul, South Korea. I have more to confess to, but I need to tell the story first.” 

 

**_Two years ago_ **

 

Chanyeol rolled over to his boyfriend, Baekhyun, who was already texting on his phone. He didn’t know what time it was, probably late if Baekhyun was awake before him. He nudged his nose against the other’s porcelain cheek, smiling fondly at the soft giggles leaving his lips. “Morning.” Chanyeol’s deep voice came out groggy and scratchy, nothing new. Baekhyun rolled over, sighing out softly. “Afternoon.” Chanyeol, out of the interest of being a smart ass, grinned. “Evening.” Baekhyun shoved his face and kissed his forehead, slipping out of bed with a little hum and twirl to his body, collecting the sheets in his hands as he twirled leaving Chanyeol to met with the cold air of the room. “Up, we have mafia business to attend to.” 

Chanyeol groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Can’t you handle it? Or Junmyeon?” His mafia was pretty solidified with his seven members, including himself. Baekhyun had a task of gathering information, tracking police, and Chanyeol’s most trusted, Junmyeon was his right hand man when he couldn’t take charge, Minseok kept the underground casinos disclosed and going (almost like a club promoter but Chanyeol won’t tell Minseok that), Jongdae pushed the drugs with precision and ease with the help of his subtle bubbly personality, Kyungsoo organized the cock fights, and Yixing was in charge of transportation and weaponry if ever needed. Chanyeol oversaw everything, not like things really needed to be overseen but the underground casinos were always more work than everything else.

“Nope, you know that by now baby. Junmyeon already does a lot with everyone else. Besides, I think he’s helping Dae today.” Chanyeol rolled over in the bed, face buried in the soft feather stuffed pillows. “Great, yeah I’ll get up.” Baekhyun giggled, slapping Chanyeol’s ass which resulted in Chanyeol squeaking with red cheeks. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day.” Chanyeol got off the bed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to his much shorter boyfriend, tipping his chin up to leave a chaste kiss to the thinner pink lips. “Go, and I’ll meet you there, okay?” Baekhyun smiled shyly, and left quietly with a nod as his answer.

Chanyeol sighed out when Baekhyun left, running his fingers through his messy black hair and decided to pull on some clothes. He grabbed the ripped black skinny jeans on the floor and a wrinkled sweater, slipping it over his body. He brushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it as he walked out into the kitchen, bare feet padding against the concrete floor. Their house wasn’t a standard house per say, it was a warehouse converted into a house with nine bedrooms, plenty of bathrooms, one big kitchen and living room. Chanyeol and the mafia all shared the space together and it seemed to be plenty enough room for all of them together. 

It was empty, as usual, everyone else was pretty good at sticking to their jobs on time. Chanyeol knew he should be able to make it to his job but he found sleeping was better than waking up too early to do the same thing everyday. Especially since his job was watching over a mafia of his own. 

He decided eating was necessary, he heated up some leftovers from the night before and that took an hour or so. He knew Baekhyun would be annoyed with his tardiness, but Chanyeol was always late. Finally, he walked himself out of the house with his shoes on his fingers to his mustang. His car started smoothly, he fixed it to accommodate to his long legs and leaned comfortably into the seat. He drove leisurely through Seoul, locating the secret place Baekhyun found for their casinos, that was until he saw a tan male approach from an alley. 

Torn beige sweater, dark brown hair, ripped jeans. Normally, Chanyeol wouldn’t stop for anybody but the male fell to the concrete with his head in his hands, it all caught his attention from the comfort of his car. He sighed quietly, pulling over and parking in front of the alleyway. Tinted aviators resting on the bridge of his nose as he got out, walking over to the male who was now audibly taking deep breaths. “Hello?”

His deep voice made the other jump, but the sight of him made Chanyeol’s breath leave his throat. The other had tired eyes that appeared to be soft, cheekbones high, full plush plump lips, thick eyebrows and wavy brown hair. The beige sweater was torn around the v-neck, the jeans with large holes, dirt rubbed on his cheeks but Chanyeol thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. “You’re um, you’re him. The mafia guy.” The stranger managed out in a deep voice that seemed smooth. Chanyeol dropped down onto his knees, brushing his thumb now over the other’s cut against his hairline, pulling back when the other retracted away with a hiss. “Sorry, and yes I’m him. So, I’m Chanyeol, and you are?”

The other was shaking now, staring at Chanyeol with doe like eyes, obviously scared to answer the question. Chanyeol looked around, mumbling. “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m here to help.” The other took a shaky breath, shaking his head, barely able to stand on his own two feet. “I-I’m fine.” Chanyeol didn’t believe the stranger, but he didn’t know him enough to intervene. “Okay, at least let me take you home. Where do you live?” The man looked at him, swallowing dryly and shook his head. “Nowhere right now.” Chanyeol stood up, shaking his head. “I promise, you’ll be safe just come on. You’re probably hungry, and you look really roughed up and sick.”

The other male looked terrified, Chanyeol didn’t know why really but maybe it had to do with his reputation. “Okay.” The other male finally uttered out, Chanyeol stepped aside to let him get into the car. Chanyeol got in on the other side, turning on the car and muting the music so the other could relax. He jittered a lot, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. “What’s your name?” The other male looked at him, tongue darting over his bottom lip with a little shaky breath. “Jongin.” Chanyeol hummed out pleasantly, smiling over at Jongin now, the most beautiful man he had ever seen. “Jongin. I like it.” Jongin smiled a little bit, lips cracked and Chanyeol surely thought it would have been painful, but it didn’t stop Jongin. “Thanks.”

 

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing out quietly, pacing in the living room as Jongin ate silently in the kitchen. “Yes he knows who I am. He’s homeless and he was dirty, Baek.” Chanyeol listened to the silence, but even when Baekhyun talked he only stared at Jongin who was currently sitting on a barstool, slowly eating cereal. His hair is damp after a shower, and now clean he looks better than before since the glow in his skin isn’t masked by dirt. 

“You’re a mafia boss and you’re doing charity cases? You know we have stuff to do, at least make him of some use.” Baekhyun huffed, hanging up. Chanyeol didn’t notice though until the angry tone of the call ending rang harshly into his ear. He scowled, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend who was being irritating right now. But he walked over to Jongin, standing on the other side of the bar with a little smile on his face. “How old are you Jongin?” 

Jongin set the spoon in the left over milk, refusing to make eye contact with Chanyeol. He knew it was out of fear but he just wanted the other to be close. “23.” Chanyeol giggled softly, leaning forward. “Ah, that makes me your hyung. I’m 24.” Jongin now looked up at him, eyes hooded but he could see the shy smile on the other’s face. “Hyung? You want me to call you hyung?” Chanyeol nodded, grin now taking over his rather harsh appearance making him appear softer. He knew Jongin was scared, and he so desperately didn’t want him to be. “Well, yes. I wanna know more about you. Why are you homeless in Seoul?” Jongin took a little breath, lifting his head now. His hand was shaking, but at least Jongin could look at him now. “Um, I lived in Busan. I was working as a prostitute and, he treated all of us terribly. I saw a chance I had to run away and I took it. I have to go back, though.” Jongin’s eyes looked wet, biting on his bottom lip, Chanyeol very carefully held the younger's chin between his thumb and index finger. “Why do you have to go back?” His voice was soft, he noticed Jongin’s hand wasn’t shaking, but the tears in his eyes only started to well up even more. “My… friend, yeah friend. He wanted to leave but he told me to go, and he’d escape soon. Chanyeol hyung, he means everything to me. I have to rescue him. I didn’t plan on staying here long, I need to get him.” 

Chanyeol nodded, he understood undying loyalty since he felt that way towards his six other members. He’d risk anything for them, they knew that much as well. He looked at all of them as family, family doesn’t have to be blood related he realized. Family are the people who support you and love you, he learned that the most from starting this mafia in his youth when he had no one. “Jongin-ah. How were you going to get him?” Jongin shrugged, a little tear slipping from his eyes which was as gone as fast as it came. “I don’t know.” Chanyeol hummed, it was a thoughtful hum really. He wanted Jongin to stay around, he thought Jongin was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and it was a selfish thing. 

He tried to reason with him that it was because Jongin needed help but really he just wanted the man to stick around so Chanyeol could get to know him, see if the pretty personality matched the pretty face. He smiled now, booping the tanner male’s nose, humming out softly. “I’ll help you, under the condition that you join my mafia.” Jongin looked at him wide eyed, scared now as he swallowed a little. “I’m sorry?” Chanyeol shook his head, moving his hand away from his chin as he let his elbows rest on the counter. “Join my mafia, and I’ll help you. We don’t kill people, just do some underground casinos and drug stuff. You’d probably be best in the casino part. But, it’s the only way I can help you.” Jongin looked like he thought it over, Chanyeol expected a longer moment to think but Jongin breathed out softly. “Will he be able to stay if I join?” Chanyeol nodded, teeth showing through his grin. “Of course, Jongin-ah.” That’s all it took for Jongin to nod, not a single pitch of hesitance. “Yes, okay, I’ll join.”

Chanyeol blinked a little bit, but he didn’t hesitate, he smiled and now decided to take Jongin’s hand, walking around the counter. “Come along.” Jongin hopped off the stool, following Chanyeol behind up the stairs and down a long hall to a room that was clean and empty, he opened it up for Jongin to see a white California king bed with grey blankets and bedsheets, humming out softly. “This is your room, okay? Tomorrow we’ll start planning how to get your friend. Promise.” Chanyeol was a lot of things, but he was a man who never went back on his promises first. Another smile grew on his face at Jongin’s simple nod and quiet agreeance. 

 

The rest of the members came home, all sat comfortably in the living room while Jongin stayed huddled upstairs. Chanyeol asked him to stay up there, he didn’t want to have him hear the others reactions when Chanyeol drops on them randomly that he added someone else in. He knew the most opposed would be his boyfriend and Junmyeon, they knew better that they didn’t need anybody else but they didn’t argue with  Chanyeol too much. They may all be close but they knew Chanyeol was always in charge. 

“Anything interesting happen today?” He asked, sitting down in his black leather recliner chair. He looked around, seeing their smiles. Baekhyun started first, “yeah my boyfriend didn’t show up cause he helped a guy and apparently that took all day.” Chanyeol shot him a hot glare, Baekhyun shut down immediately but kept the scowl on his face. The others felt the awkwardness until Junmyeon spoke up. “Everything was fine, casino profits stayed at a steady right, Jongdae didn’t have any problems with drugs, Yixing took care of everything you asked for.” Chanyeol nodded, running his fingers over the seams of his sweater. “Thank you, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol caught eyes with Baekhyun, he was challenging him, his anger was hot in his eyes. Chanyeol knew he was about to make it worse but he figured now would be the best time.

“I brought someone new into the mafia, he needed help, and I figured adding him in would be the best way.” The rest of them smiled and nodded, deciding that was okay and Chanyeol smiled until he heard a scoff from his boyfriend. “Oh, so that’s what you were doing. Saw something pretty, I bet.” Chanyeol looked over to his boyfriend, eyes wider and jaw locked tightly. “We can discuss this in private, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a sharp dry laugh, standing up and walked himself up to their room. Chanyeol rubbed his temples, exhaling loudly before smiling tight at the rest of the members. “I’ll get Jongin, he’s scared and really anxious so just um, make him at home okay?” Jongdae stood up, placing his hand over his heart with a happy grin. “Aye aye, sir.”

Chanyeol laughed, pushing himself off the recliner as he walked up the stairs. He went down to Jongin’s room, carefully pushing open the door again to peer in with a soft smile. “Hey, Jongin-ah, the rest of them want to meet you. Jongdae will talk to you first I’m sure, they’re all very nice.” Jongin turned to look at him, Chanyeol may have also put Jongin in some of his clothes and he really liked how large the clothes looked on the slightly more petite male. Jongin nodded, getting off the bed, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep. The touch felt like sparks seeping into his skin, shivers trailing high along his spine. “Thank you, hyung. For everything.” Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat slightly, nodding with a pink color to his face. “Of course, Jongin-ah. I’m sure you won’t fail me.” Jongin smiled, nodding, then walked out past Chanyeol leaving him to now go into his bedroom. 

Chanyeol walked in, shutting the door as he saw Baekhyun glaring at him. “Wanna explain what that was all about?” His voice was harsh yet low toned, not wanting this to be a big blowout fight like they often result in. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, arms folding over his chest. “You blew off everything, you blew off helping me and Minseok over a random guy you thought needed helping.” Baekhyun’s tone was harsh, it was painted with jealousy. Chanyeol would be lying if he said Baekhyun had no reason to be jealous, quite literally he kept Jongin around because he was beautiful and Chanyeol is definitely attracted. “He has a name. It’s Jongin. You don’t understand what he’s going through and you told me to make use of him.”

Baekhyun hummed, eyebrows raising in shock. “Shocker, you listened. What is he going through then, hm?” Chanyeol was surprised that he was able to keep his cool, especially since Baekhyun being a smart ass always got him going. They were a push and push type of relationship, some days they pushed each other to be better and sometimes they were like tectonic plates, pushing and erupting tsunamis or earthquakes to unleash. “He ran away from a pimp, he’s homeless, and he needs to rescue his friend.” Baekhyun softened, arms starting to fall from his chest. “And you’re going to save his friend?” Chanyeol nodded, rubbing his nose. “Yeah, yeah I’m gonna try, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun sighed, stepping over to Chanyeol and placed his hand on his bicep. The sparks didn’t seep into his skin, his skin only felt hot. He met the eyes of his boyfriend who looked up at him. “I thought he was just someone pretty.”

Chanyeol shook his head, swallowing thickly as he cleared his throat, lying directly through his teeth. “No, he was homeless and he was crying on the street. He’s too young, Baek. He’s 23.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, shaking his head a little bit. “That is too young. I’m sorry, Yeollie.” Chanyeol shook his head, kissing the other’s smaller nose, pecking his cupid's bow after. “It’s okay. I want you to meet him yeah? So be nice.” Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol’s lips, nodding faintly. “Yeah, I’ll be nice.”

They pulled apart, both exiting the room and making their way downstairs. Chanyeol smiled softly at seeing all the boys taking a liking to Jongin. Jongdae was clinging to him, Junmyeon was checking his wounds, Yixing was trying to convince Jongin to have soup, Minseok and Kyungsoo both played with his hair and asked him about the friend. Chanyeol picked up that this friend’s name is Sehun. Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol, going over to Jongin with his normal grin. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah’s boyfriend.” Jongin’s eyes went wide, looking around. “You’re all okay with gay?” They laughed quietly, nodding. Kyungsoo spoke now. “We’re not like the rest of Korea, Jonginnie.”

Jongin smiled, Chanyeol figured the boy himself was gay, another shot into the pool of unnecessary hope for one Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol was starting to look at Jongin like his own, like he could claim him and Jongin would be his despite having a boyfriend and not knowing a single thing about him. Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol,  he could see the displeasure of how pretty Jongin is dancing in his iris’s but, he wasn’t going to fight back. Not after knowing Jongin was running from a pimp, Baekhyun felt too close to home for that.

 

Baekhyun used to be a prostitute, at 18 he was kicked out from his house and forced to live a life on the street. Homelessness didn’t suit him well, but being a prostitute wasn’t really his color either. Chanyeol met him through a drug deal, Baekhyun was on the brink of starvation, hallucinating from the LSD he was on, but he knew then Chanyeol was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Baekhyun thought the world of Chanyeol after that night since the taller was always so polite to him. Unlike the pimp he was employed for or the clients he worked with.

He made it a goal to see Chanyeol, scheduled his clients around the time when Chanyeol would come once a week to make a drug deal. In times when the pimp was late, (which is nearly always) they would talk. They didn’t just have small talk, there were intellectual conversations where Chanyeol would always tell him softly how smart he was, how he could do anything in the world. Baekhyun believed him, always would whisper a shy ‘thank you Chanyeol-ah.’ The way they talked slowly progressed to flirting, simple touching that would make Baekhyun’s flush with knowing that Chanyeol was being genuine. Baekhyun wasn’t an object in the other’s eyes. 

Kissing Chanyeol is what gave them both a breath of clarity that Baekhyun needed to leave this life, Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun around for a long time, Baekhyun wanted to be by Chanyeol’s side for as long as time could allow. Chanyeol tried talking to the pimp, nothing seemed to convince the man, until Chanyeol brought up purchasing Baekhyun from him. A hefty 4k but Chanyeol didn’t regret it, Baekhyun was free and in his care. 

Adjusting to a new lifestyle was difficult, Baekhyun first got checked for STD’s and luckily, he was clean. He had his own room for a while, Chanyeol provided plenty of clothes and at the time the only others that were there were Junmyeon, Minseok, and Kyungsoo. They helped Baekhyun along with Chanyeol when he had to attend to his businesses, Baekhyun never asked Chanyeol to stop doing what he was doing and put his life on hold for him. Eating was a step that he wasn’t fully adjusted to, Kyungsoo cooked delicious stews that Baekhyun could eat without overdoing until he was able to properly build up a full stomach and appetite. A few months after, he was healthy and thriving. 

Chanyeol showed Baekhyun his fullest potential by letting him utilize his brain. He found ways to hide the warehouse house from police and track them down by their radio systems in a full incognito way. He found information on clients for their casinos or drug deals, or even if Kyungsoo just needed inquiries for his cock fights. He felt he had purpose, he knew he had purpose and he knew he was smart, and he would forever owe every bit of that to Chanyeol. He worried that he didn’t give Chanyeol purpose, but Chanyeol would always shake his head and tell him that he already knew his purpose. 

They weren’t in love, no, but Baekhyun could safely say he felt love for Chanyeol that he only hoped the other would return. Out of fear he never said anything to him, terrified the other would tell him he didn’t love him. He was okay with just being long time boyfriends, even though his jealousy would reer around anything pretty person around Chanyeol because the security of love wasn’t there. Baekhyun couldn’t be picky, not after everything his boyfriend had ever done for him. 

 

The bed wasn’t as comfortable tonight as it was every night. Chanyeol turned for the millionth time, rumpling up his sheets beneath his bare back that had a light sheen of sweat. Sleep always came easily to him, it was never a problem before and he wasn’t understanding why it was a problem now. Every time he closed his eyes visions of full pink lips that barely smiled danced in his mind, thick dark brown hair, tan skin that was adorned in Chanyeol’s loose clothing. He didn’t let his mind get far since his eyes shot wide open, despite their beckoning call to rest. They felt heavy, his eyelids were crying for Chanyeol to sleep but the man wouldn’t, not when his mind was so heavily fixated on the new member in the bedroom down the hall. 

He felt stupid, he had a great boyfriend and even though he never really made it past the feeling of strongly liking him, Baekhyun was still super great by all means. Baekhyun was the man he saved, pushed onward to a new life, super pretty and they got along alright. Chanyeol was always aware that Baekhyun loved him, for sure, of course. The signs were present in the jealousy the smaller man had, or how Baekhyun would stare at him with his guards down making it more obvious than ever. 

Then, an unknown variable came in. Chanyeol may be a man who dabbles in the mafia and illegal activities but the parts of innocence that came to be about him were in romance. He believed in love, he believed in soul mates, love at first sight, etc. Looking at Jongin, he felt instantly drawn to him, like a moth dancing around a vibrant flame. He felt like he just needed Jongin around, needed to be by him, learn about him, make him happy and adjust to him to a maybe slightly better life so the happiness in the other never dies. 

He groaned almost inaudibly, hands rubbing over his face, eyes finally closing. Chanyeol decided he should let this go and sleep into a blissful sleep if he was ever going to help  Jongin get his friend Sehun back. His mind lazily asked questions about Sehun, and what he was to Jongin, but mainly his brain replayed images of a tan shoulder exposed from within a turquoise blue shirt, tongue darting over full lips, a soft giggle echoing in his mind, and soft brown doe like eyes rocked Chanyeol to sleep.

 

Today, he woke up before Baekhyun, a shock to his body but he wasn’t going to argue it. He heard laughter from downstairs from a voice he surely didn’t recognize, his only inference is that it was Jongin who was laughing. He rushed himself out of bed, stumbling over a few of his own shoes which he grumbled about picking up later, even though he never does. He pulled on his plaid pajama pants, not caring that one side was resting on his waist while the other hung low on his hips. His shirt got tossed on just as quickly, but it fit him nicely this time. Fingers combing through his hair he left the room and made his way downstairs to see Jongdae and Kyungsoo making jokes to the younger that had him laughing.

He wasn’t wearing Chanyeol’s clothes, but rather Yixing’s sweater, it made him coil rather uncomfortably since he liked Jongin in his clothes but he wasn’t going to be picky. “Morning all.” They all waved, Jongin flashed a smile on his fuller lips that looked less chapped today, Chanyeol gave a smile just to him specifically. “Sleep well Jongin-ah?” Jongin nodded, taking some peanut butter toast with sliced bananas on it from Kyungsoo. “Yes, the bed is comfortable.” Chanyeol had no doubts about that but he felt like Jongin’s bed was more comfortable than his own, maybe just because it was Jongin laying in the bed instead of Baekhyun. 

“Good, I’m glad. Alright, so today I’m going to be helping Jongin get his friend back, I’ll need full forces out there alright?” He addressed the others, all giving him a thumbs up through mouths full of food or lazily agreeing. Chanyeol knew they listened anyway, but Jongdae had a kitten like smirk. “We do our job every other morning when you sleep past noon, Chanyeol-ah.” The rest giggled, Chanyeol quirked an amused smile. “Well, I like to remind you when I am awake, now get the hell out of here Dae.” Jongdae slinked off, giggling to himself leaving Chanyeol to chuckle. 

The mafia cleared out, leaving just Chanyeol and Jongin, Baekhyun still asleep upstairs. “Busan, hm? Which district?” Chanyeol looked over at Jongin, he was just three barstools away but yet that felt like three whole planets. He was nervous, usually he was confident with careless charm but for right now, he didn’t think that would matter. Jongin seemed reserved, somewhere else, Chanyeol knew that. He took the chance though, scooting over to the barstool next to Jongin, pulled out his phone and loaded up the maps. Jongin didn’t seem nervous, his cheeks didn’t flush and he felt calm but serious as he looked at the phone. 

“Southwest, away from the beaches.” Chanyeol shrugged off the unnecessary feeling of rejection and unwanted things. He zoomed in, letting Jongin now pinpoint until finally he found the spot. “H-here, he’s there.” Chanyeol nodded, looking over at Jongin, his face serious. “We’ll go, today. I’ll wait for Baekhyun to get up and give us the clear and-” “Get up for what?” The shorter male yawned, Chanyeol jumped slightly out of fear and slight guilt of nothing. “I need you to do a police scan stat, I also need you to watch things for a while and contact Junmyeon.” 

Baekhyun scoffed rubbing his eyes. “Morning to you too, for what may I ask?” Chanyeol felt a heat rising in his throat, he could tell his face was twisted unpleasantly but Jongin spoke. “My friend, we have to get him.” Baekhyun looked to Jongin, nodding faintly as he stepped over to Jongin, running his fingers through the soft hair. For the first time ever, Chanyeol was jealous, but not of Jongin, of Baekhyun getting to touch Jongin. “I’ll look, okay? I’ll make sure your trip is super safe. You’ll get him back, Jongin.” Jongin smiled gratefully up at Baekhyun, nodding shyly. “Thank you.” Chanyeol stood up, resting his hands on the tables. “Let’s do this, shall we?”   
Baekhyun moved over to the living room, past there into the office where computers were set up with databases constantly running. Baekhyun scanned over everything, double checking, checking radars and navigational systems from the radios in their car. Only Baekhyun had the passwords on how to do this, he was the one who set up all the databases. Chanyeol trusted him enough to believe he wouldn’t ever need the passwords. 

“You’re fine, just get out of here before noon.” Jongin grinned, giggling loudly as he hugged the shorter male. “Thank you, Baekhyun hyung thank you thank you.” Baekhyun smiled, hugging him back tightly. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun must have felt a lot of empathy, because Baekhyun may be nice but never has he been this nice to someone he was clearly jealous of. “Not a problem,” he looked to Chanyeol, “get his friend back.” Chanyeol nodded, smiling softly. “I will.” 

 

They took the Jeep today, Chanyeol insisted the room was necessary even though they only had one bag of shared clothes, but there was a backseat for the friend that actually had room unlike the tiny Mustang he picked Jongin up in yesterday. “Isn’t Busan just three hours away, hyung?” Jongin asked rather cutely, flipping through the radio stations, he settled on an R&B one, far from Chanyeol’s tastes but he didn’t mind. 

“Yes, but I had us bring clothes for your friend.” Jongin smiled over to him, teeth showing. “I didn’t think of that.” Chanyeol chuckled, getting on the interstate out of Seoul. The drive was silent excluding their hums, they sat in a comfortable silence where it was relaxing. Chanyeol could tell Jongin was relaxed, his mind was pulsating and echoing loudly with a million questions about Sehun. “So, tell me more about Sehun, why is he so important to you?” Jongin turned his head over to look at Chanyeol. The pink flush in his cheeks was there, he bit down on his full bottom lip, the signs that Chanyeol wanted earlier. 

“Sehun is my boyfriend. We had been dating since we were 13. Ten years, I became a prostitute before him and when he realized I was one, he figured the best way to protect me was to be one himself. Him making me leave first was his way of protecting me, and now I’m protecting him.” Jongin paused, cheeks now blushing a dark crimson. “I never believed in soulmates until I was maybe 16 and Sehun told me he loved me. I think I realized I couldn’t ever be with anybody but him, you know? It was me and him, forever, I realized he was my soulmate. I’m so in love with him, I can’t wait to have him back in my arms.” 

Chanyeol nodded, jaw locked tight out of jealousy but he had no right, really. “He’ll be back to you in no time, swear. Tell me about yourself.” Jongin talked for a while then, Chanyeol did too but Chanyeol mainly soaked in the way things about Jongin. Jongin loved dogs, loved chicken, slept a lot, had a talent for dancing, liked the color black the most, he loved the beach but shockingly winter is his favorite season. All of these things were great, yeah, but Chanyeol loved the way Jongin giggled. Jongin liked how his nose scrunched when he laughed or when he talked he would dip his head down a little shyly but shoot straight back up when he got excited. Chanyeol already thought Jongin is one of the most beautiful people in the planet, but nothing compares to the grin on his lips when he laughs.

He felt his heart triple in rate when Jongin would just nudge him playfully, or laugh at anything he said, or even when Jongin would listen attentively. Their conversations got deep, going back to childhood and Chanyeol felt like in the two hours he peeled off every possible layer to Jongin, and he felt pleased with knowing each and every single layer that there was. All those layers were beautiful, Jongin was already beautiful before but now he was ethereal, Chanyeol only got a taste before but now he wanted a full bite. He wanted something much more than the friendship he was getting now. 

 

Jongin shrunk the minute they entered the district, his hands were shaking and his eyes were wide as he seemed to search the streets until they approached the building. “There. Sehunnie, he’s in there.” Jongin barely whispered, breath hitting the window as he fogged it up a little. Chanyeol parked the car, gently resting his hand on Jongin’s knee, making the younger look to him. “Let’s go, he won’t touch you, your pimp that is. You’re with me.” 

Jongin nodded, opening the door before Chanyeol got out. Chanyeol rushed to be able to meet Jongin before he got to the door of the house. The fear Jongin once had turned into determination, Chanyeol saw nothing but true wholesome love, it made his heart quake sadly. He felt stupid for that, he may have learned everything under the sun about Jongin, but it didn’t give him any excuse to act this way. Chanyeol stepped in front of him, ignoring the shocked looks on his face and the other workers saying hi to Jongin. The shocked looks were normal, it was all because of who he is. Jongin clung to his shoulders, pointing to a man just slightly taller than Chanyeol, whispering with a shaky voice. “That’s the pimp.” Chanyeol nodded, turning his head over his shoulder, face a few inches away from Jongin’s but feelings were gone right now, this was business. “Get Sehun.” 

Jongin unlatched himself, immediately running in front of Chanyeol and over to a room, opening it. Chanyeol looked over to the pimp, walking over, pulling out the largest wad of cash he had, a hefty 10k. “How much for Sehun?” The pimp raised an eyebrow, laughing quietly. “Park Chanyeol, I imagine you met Jongin. Strange, but I don’t sell my toys.” Chanyeol chuckled, using his free hand to punch the taller man in the nose, then in the stomach, a swift kick to his knee which made the other man crumple to the ground. He kneed the pimp in the nose, grabbing his hair and yanked it back to be met with a face covered in blood with a pained expression. “You do now, 3k.” 

The man shook his head, Chanyeol slammed his knee into his chin, smiling darkly when the other groaned out in pain, blood falling past his lips. “2k, wanna keep going?” The man shook his head, spitting blood out onto the floor. “N-no, 2k is fine.” Chanyeol moved his hand from the man's hair, punching him in the face to knock him to the floor. He counted 2k, throwing it on the floor in front of the man. “Pleasure doing business with you.” Chanyeol stood up, looking over to see Jongin kissing the face of a paler man than him. The other had broad shoulders, high cheekbones, thick black hair, thin pink lips, narrow eyes, but he was glowing. Jongin was glowing, Chanyeol on the other hand was not. 

“Come on, let’s go.” The two turned to him, nodding, Chanyeol turned as he heard two sets of footsteps run up behind him. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, not really. “Oh Sehunnie the bed is so comfortable, you’ll love it.” Sehun chuckled, speaking now in a voice higher pitched than Jongin’s. “Any bed is fine as long as I’m with you.” Jongin giggled softly, humming. “Maybe now you’ll get to live an ordinary life.” Sehun hummed, it was silent. Chanyeol felt guilty now, he took an ordinary life from Jongin. “Will you, baby?” More silence, conversation interrupted by getting in the car. “No, no I won’t.” Chanyeol looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Sehun stare at him as if the entire galaxy was in his eyes. As if Jongin was the start and end of the universe. 

Chanyeol didn’t want to, but he knew he needed to do Sehun this much or he may never see Jongin again. As much as Chanyeol would like that, Jongin would be miserable. “I had him join my mafia, but the invitation is extended out to you as well.”

Sehun nodded, no hesitation as he pressed a quick chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips that left them both grinning on either end. Despite it being such a simple kiss, they were in love and Chanyeol felt jealousy set flames. “I’ll join, thank you, for everything.” Chanyeol kept a tight smile, tight grip on the steering wheel, ignoring the soft giggling from the backseat. 

 

Chanyeol skipped dinner, spent the rest of the night hiding away in his bedroom as he read over casino reports, drug intel, cock fight reports. He made notes about what needed improvement, deciding to make new ideas as he tried desperately to ignore the coos of the others to Jongin and his boyfriend. He felt so bitter, he felt so gross about how he felt and to make matters worse when he looked up he saw the abandoned bed where his boyfriend should sleep. That only made him feel worse, to know he was feeling things for someone else way stronger than he ever did Baekhyun. 

The door softly opened, Chanyeol barely looked up to see Baekhyun. He felt bitter, beyond bitter at this point as the shorter male sat down on the bed behind him. “Hey, you did a really good thing today.” Chanyeol chuckled bitterly, marking some extra notes and profits that could easily be increased. “You say that like it’s a new one.” Baekhyun scoffed, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek. “Don’t try to pick a fight with me. Okay? I’m not in the mood to fight.” Chanyeol lifted his head, turning his head to look at Baekhyun, brushing his thumb over his cheek with a guilt ridden sigh leaving his lips. Although, it just sounded like a normal one. “I’m sorry, just a bunch of stuff I need to work on.” Baekhyun pushed away the papers, straddling over his lap, cupping Chanyeol’s face. “We’ll do that tomorrow, as a team, you and me. Junmyeon already decided to try and see where Sehun and Jongin fit.”

Chanyeol didn’t want to see them together as a couple, he was sure they were stuck to one another like white on rice. His heart stung hundred times over at the thought, Baekhyun’s touch didn’t feel hot anymore. Baekhyun didn’t smile the way Jongin did, and he felt so stupid for feeling this way but he believed he was drawn to Jongin for a reason. “Yeah, sounds great. Thanks Baek. Let’s go to bed okay?” Baekhyun hesitantly nodded, pressing soft kisses to Chanyeol’s lips which Chanyeol met back each time. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol laid in the dark, eyes closed as he tried his hardest to go to sleep, but once again his brain dreamed of Jongin but this time in the way he laughs or how Jongin dances in the seat when it comes to a really good song, or the way Jongin looked at him with rapt interest and wide eyes. He didn’t fight it this time, he didn’t feel that guilty, instead he let himself get caught in a dream of Jongin. 

 

Chanyeol looked up from his desk to see Jongin and Sehun giggling with a few kisses laid in between. They looked together, and God the love they both felt could radiate anywhere in the room and it drove Chanyeol crazy. He saw the way  Jongin cuddled into Sehun, stared at Sehun like there really was nobody else in the entire universe, talked to him with the fullest trust and total admiration. It was all there, stained into them, Chanyeol wanted to be Sehun so badly it drove him crazy. 

Chanyeol learned today that Jongin was scared easily of loud noises or people randomly coming from nowhere behind him. Jongin also like stuffed animals, comfortable couches, food, Sehun, he liked Sehun a lot. “Chanyeol? Earth to Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, waving his hand in front of the others face making him come back to reality instead of staring at Jongin who was now talking to Sehun about some stew they used to make together. A domestic life, Chanyeol thought that would be nice to have with him.  

“Sorry, right. So I think blackjack tables are our best, so we need to have a higher bet range.” Chanyeol stated bluntly with a sharp rude tone, it threw Baekhyun off guard considering Chanyeol had never been so hostile with him before. “Right, sounds um, reasonable.” Chanyeol watched Baekhyun debate the situation at hand, eyes battling between whether to ask Chanyeol what was wrong or just to ignore it. By the looks of it, he’s going to ignore it and Chanyeol was more than grateful. 

“Also, slot machines are a waste, can them.” Chanyeol stood up at that sentence, looking down at Baekhyun who stared agape at him. “Got it?” He asked the shorter, impatiently and rude for sure now. “Got it.” Baekhyun snapped back, standing up and pushing his chair out from the concrete floor with a harsh screech. Chanyeol didn’t care though, he didn’t care when the light he wanted to see was shining on the other side of the room, being held in the arms of somebody else. 

 

One month turned into two, two turned into three, eventually now it led up to six months and Chanyeol was so absorbed and drowning in his feelings for Jongin combined with incredibly disdain for Sehun. It was unreal, he thinks, how much he adores every single thing Jongin could ever do. Jongin became every single aspect of Chanyeol’s life and oh, Chanyeol loved every piece of it. He began to really love everything about Jongin, and even though he still thinks he’s stupid for loving Jongin at least he knows a thing or two about him now. 

Jongin hates wearing socks, Jongin cries over animal shelter commercials, Jongin makes tea before bed every night, Jongin smirks when he’s ready to get his way, he’s also great in their line of work but Chanyeol didn’t care about that. Jongin likes sweaters and hoodies, but he looks so elegant in a button down shirt. Jongin laughs at almost everything, craves chocolate on the daily, etc. Chanyeol didn’t know for sure, he didn’t know what love really felt like, but he loved Jongin. 

Chanyeol didn’t talk to Sehun, in fact he gave him the cold shoulder most of the time unless he nodded or shook his head or gave an ‘mm’ in reply to something. Fortunately though, Sehun didn’t need to talk to him much because everyone else loved Sehun so much, especially Junmyeon, that Chanyeol was never needed. Chanyeol could tell that Sehun wasn’t at a loss, maybe a little uncomfortable, but not at a loss. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun though were two catastrophic forces always at each other's throats. If Baekhyun said something, Chanyeol would be a smart ass about it, Baekhyun would then proceed to argue that Chanyeol didn’t need to treat him that way. Chanyeol made Baekhyun sleep in the other spare room some nights, sometimes he could hear crying come from the room. It always made him feel guilty but that stopped two months ago. The guilt, the constant beating himself up, it all stopped when Chanyeol made Jongin the center of his universe. It all stopped, and now he let Baekhyun stay in the spare room. His boyfriend didn’t even try to curl into bed with him anymore, Chanyeol preferred it this way. His bed became a lot more comfortable when someone else left it.  

 

“Captain Lee Taemin of police just made a bulletin in the news about us.” Minseok stated, coming downstairs from his room. That’s the only place the news is tolerated, Chanyeol and others agree. “What’d he say?” Jongdae asked, every member was focused on Minseok now, they were concerned but never too concerned since Baekhyun kept them disclosed for always. “That we are high profile targets, yada yada yada. The usual.” Chanyeol chuckled, rolling his eyes. “He wastes so much breath.”

Jongin popped up from laying on the couch, Chanyeol knew Sehun was beneath him. “High profile, what a joke.” Chanyeol lifted his head now to see Sehun kissing along the side of his face. “I don’t know why we’re high profile, we don’t even kill people.” Sehun spoke, Jongin pressed little kisses to the bridge of Sehun’s nose. Everyone else cooed and agreed, going over to the couple to take part in their daily teasing of how cute and sweet they are. Chanyeol though went back to his phone, face stoic and displeased. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun spoke timidly, Chanyeol didn’t look up from his phone, uninterested since it wasn’t of importance or Jongin. “What?” Baekhyun sat down in front of Chanyeol, breath hitching faintly. “We have to take care of stuff, you said so.” Chanyeol looked up, Baekhyun’s red eyes meeting his own. “And we’ll go when I say so.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, wiping his eyes with his wrist. “Who the hell pissed into your fucking cornflakes for the past few months?” 

The room fell silent, Chanyeol could hear the shuffling of people exiting but he didn’t care. He was tired of hearing Baekhyun in his ear, tired of Baekhyun, wanted Jongin to be in his ear. “Why the fuck does it matter to you my mood?” He asked, heaving out a heavy breath. Baekhyun laughed loudly, a laugh of disbelief, dry and unamused. “Fuck you, you take your shitty fucking mood out on me you dick. Like it’s my fault.” Chanyeol crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, voice rising. “It is your fault, I’m tired of you. I’m tired of hearing you sound off in my fucking ear all damn day. I’m tired of seeing your face, I’m just tired of you.” 

Baekhyun had tears falling from his eyes now, he ran around the table and shoved Chanyeol by the shoulders into the wall, fists beating into his shoulders hard as he screamed a repetitive chant of ‘fuck you’. Chanyeol tried pushing him back only to be met with harder pummels until he saw Minseok and Jongdae come up behind Baekhyun, wrapping their arms around his waist. His face was covered in tears, red, eyes more bloodshot than ever as he now shook off the other two. “I fucking love you, Chanyeol, and you’re tired of me? If anything I should be tired of you!” Chanyeol laughed dryly, shaking his head. “Well, I don’t love you. I’m tired of you.” Baekhyun shook his head, sobbing out quietly, making his way upstairs now. Chanyeol heard shuffling of things before Baekhyun came back downstairs with a bag, standing at the front door. “Good luck to all of you, and fuck you, Chanyeol. I hope you get bit in the ass for choosing the fate of stupidity you’re setting yourself on.” 

They all looked at Chanyeol, disappointment on their faces but Chanyeol only cared about Jongin staring at him with all the disappointment in the world. Only then, did Chanyeol feel real shame. 

 

It had been a full year now, not that it mattered, Chanyeol was only keeping count at this point since it had been a year since he knew Jongin. Baekhyun never came back, he noticed the difference in the morale of the others but other than that, Chanyeol didn’t care. One less sound blowing up in his ear. He couldn’t blame Jongin for making him this way since Jongin never once showed any slight interest in Chanyeol, Chanyeol made Jongin become the end all be all for him, Jongin didn’t even know how Chanyeol really felt. 

Chanyeol sat now at home, all of them watching a movie together. He didn’t know what it was, Sehun and Junmyeon picked it out. Some sort of action movie with one too many police sirens for his own comfort. It was pretty shitty, but Chanyeol didn’t like action movies so his opinion is biased. Plus, Sehun helped pick it out so clearly he didn’t really care for it. He liked how Jongin watched movies though, nestled into Sehun’s side, whispering questions or details he noticed. Chanyeol wanted that to be with him, but he could only sit bitterly on the sidelines. 

The sirens sounded louder than before, Chanyeol thinks, sitting up as he looked around. “Is that the movie or outside?” Jongdae was quick to pause the movie, all of them realizing the sirens sounded from outside. Chanyeol felt his heart drop deep into his stomach, breathing out quickly he stood up. “Minseok, get the van, let’s go.”

Fast movements now, all of them choosing to go through the secret basement Chanyeol had made just in case for this moment. Minseok got out first, and Chanyeol hoped with all his heart and soul he was alive. He kept lead, he knew Jongin and Sehun were behind everyone else and he didn’t want them there. Scratch that, he didn’t want Jongin there, he’d be more in risk of the line of fire. Thumping sounded above them, calls of search were sounded, Chanyeol knew the basement would be searched, he sped up their paces by a discreet silent hand motion. 

“Basement, sir!” “Check in there!” Captain Lee Taemin, he heard that voice and Chanyeol could identify it from anywhere. Footsteps were hot now, they were all against each other scrambling to make it out as quickly as humanly possible, but Chanyeol knew it would only be a matter of time. “They’re here!” Chanyeol turned his head, they were gaining on speed and he didn’t know how it was happening that they were moving so fast, but his loud voice finally broke surface. “Run, go!” 

Hectic rushed breathing and footsteps of sneakers versus hardcore heavy boots, echoing throughout the tunnel system. “Surrender, put your hands up.” Taemin called, no one stopped, no one was planning to, that is until a gun shot off into the tunnel echoing loudly. Chanyeol paused, turning his head, no one got harmed luckily. “Let’s move.” Chanyeol said, running faster and slowly his legs were starting to become weak but he didn’t have the time for stopping and resting. 

Another gunshot, no sounds of pain, Chanyeol kept running with full force. Boots sounding farther and farther in his ears until a cry of pain and a scream from another followed a gunshot. Chanyeol stopped, turning around to see Jongin holding Sehun, he was bleeding out where his heart was, Jongin’s eyes were wet and tears were continuously streaming down his cheeks. “C’mon, Jonginnie, c’mon baby I’m okay.” Sehun slurred out weakly, both moving fast now as they approached the end of the tunnel. Chanyeol stayed paused until he lifted his arm around Sehun to help them get to the van faster. Chanyeol knew Sehun wasn’t okay, but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Jongin that. 

The van was parked out front, carefully yet with haste they loaded Sehun onto it, lying down with his back pressed against Jongin’s chest to keep him awake. Jongin held him tightly, the others sat quietly and watched as Jongin sobbed, no one could celebrate they were getting away. Jongin held pressure over Sehun’s wound, blood covering his hand but he didn’t care. Jongin pressed soft kisses to Sehun’s lips on the others nearly inaudible requests. “Jongin, baby.” 

Jongin sniffled, the tears never ended on his cheeks. “Yes, angel?” Sehun smiled up at him, color draining fast from his face. “Remember how we didn’t believe in soul mates?” 

Jongin nodded, leaning his forehead against Sehun’s. “I do.” Sehun chuckled out through a wince, tone getting breathier as he struggled to breathe. Chanyeol could see it in Jongin’s face, Jongin only cried more, but he tried so hard to keep it together for Sehun. “You’re mine.” Jongin broke out a sob, moving one hand but kept the pressure over Sehun’s wound, holding the slender cheek in his hand. “And you’re mine. I love you so much, Sehun.” Sehun smiled, Chanyeol could see the tears in his eyes as he leaned just slightly into Jongin’s hand, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s lips that was chaste but the meaning was there. “And I love you, Jongin.”

Sehun took a short breath, exhaled, and didn’t take another one. Jongin went wide eyed, shaking his head quickly as he lightly shook Sehun. “Sehun? Sehun, baby, no no no no no, Sehun please Sehun-ah, Sehun.” He started yelling now, sobs breaking apart his voice as he heaved out deeply. “Baby please please please, no.” He held Sehun’s face with both hands, bloody hands against a clean face but Jongin didn’t care. 

“Don’t be gone, don’t be gone, don’t be gone, please come back, please, please.” Sehun remained limp, against Jongin’s chest as Jongin just held his face. He held his face as Jongin slumped his head against Sehun’s shoulder, murmuring ‘I love you’ combined with many apologies, how it was his fault Sehun died. The sobs got louder, almost uncontrollable. Chanyeol felt warm water slipping down his cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip as he saw the others crying. Jongdae approached Jongin, lifting his head off of Sehun’s shoulder, hugging his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t on you, Jongin-ah.” Jongin looked at Jongdae, eyes swollen and face tear stained. Shrugging almost helplessly. “He’s gone.” Chanyeol scoot over now, holding Jongin by the chin, other hand removing Sehun’s blood from his own cheeks. “It wasn’t your fault.” The others gently helped Sehun’s body off of Jongin, moving in now to give him a large hug and engulf him in nothing but love. Chanyeol knew Jongin didn’t feel it, he got his love from Sehun, but he wept in their arms anyway. Chanyeol knew the Jongin he knew wouldn’t ever be the same.

 

He was right, Jongin never left his bed. They found a new place pretty much the same night. Next day, there was a burial for Sehun to which Jongin only goes out of bed to visit everyday. Chanyeol follows from a distance to make sure he’s safe, Jongin only drops down onto his knees and cries over the grave. Other than that, Jongin stays in bed. They all take turns to talk to him to only get met with soft hums or sobs in replies. 

It had been two months since he died, Jongin didn’t ever show signs of healing, trying, nothing. He only seemed to progressively get worse since sometimes Chanyeol saw Jongin wandering around at night when no one was around. He saw Jongin sit down on the couch with a box of photos of the two of them together, Chanyeol would listen, always did. Listen to Jongin tell Sehun about his day. It was always the same, he laid there and missed him, went to visit him, loves him so much, and always ends it with how they’ll be together in the next life and the next. 

Chanyeol walked in Jongin’s room now, the other laid on his side face away from the door. “Jongin-ah?” Soft hum, Chanyeol rarely heard him talk anymore unless he caught him talking to the photos. “I miss you.” Chanyeol expected a soft hum, but instead Jongin murmured under a cracky dry voice. “Sorry.” Chanyeol edged closer after shutting the door, sitting down on the bed. “That’s the first time I heard you talk to me in two months.” Chanyeol looked down at the bed, heart aching terribly, but Jongin rolled over. The color was drained from his face, he had bags beneath his eyes, dark rings. “Really?” Chanyeol nodded, fingers carding through Jongin’s hair. “Yeah. I know you love him but laying in a dark room isn’t good for you.” Jongin sat up, wiping at his eyes. “I miss him.”

Chanyeol nodded, scooting over to Jongin, resting his back against the bedframe. “He always wanted you to live a happy life.” Jongin laughed dryly, looking at Chanyeol. “Life is meaningless.” Chanyeol shook his head, cupping Jongin’s cheek, Jongin didn’t lean into his hand. “Life is beautiful, but only you can decide if it’s worth living or not. He always wanted you to be happy, and I bet now more than anything he wants you to be happy.” Jongin nodded, sniffling a little bit. “Thank you, Chanyeol hyung.”

Chanyeol leaned in closer, eyes staring at Jongin who now moved onto looking at his comforter. Chanyeol didn’t think as he turned Jongin’s head, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jongin’s. “What’re you doing?” Jongin asked, Chanyeol shook his head. “I can make you happy.” He leaned in, eyes going wide when Jongin shoved him back. Chanyeol met with a teary face, shocked in disbelief. “What the fuck, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol cleared his throat, watching Jongin scoot away from him like Chanyeol was carrying a contagious disease. “I can make you happy.”   
Jongin shook his head, looking at him bewildered. “My boyfriend, the love of my life, my soulmate just died. And you think you can cop a move on me? When all I do is mourn him?” Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry, eyes start to well with water. “I uh, I know I can make you happy and forget him. Wait, move on better.” He corrected, watching Jongin now have tears stream down his face. “You think you can make me forget someone I spent ten years of my life with? What makes you think something that stupid?” 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together. “I love you, is how.” Jongin breathed out a quiet sob, holding his head in his hands as he shook his head. “Did you want to get me when I was lowest?” Chanyeol shook his head but he knew that was a lie, he knew getting Jongin at his lowest point would be his one chance to successfully land him. “No.” He lied again, swallowing thickly, meeting Jongin’s red eyes. “You’re lying to me. So, you wanted to catch me when I was lowest, build me back up, and expect me to fall in love with you?”   
Chanyeol breathed out quietly, wiping a tear on his cheek away through a nod, wincing when Jongin laughed bitterly. “I would still have Sehun if I hadn’t joined your stupid mafia, or met you. I could have saved him on my own, and we would be together, hopefully trying to get married at this point. But instead I fucked up, I trusted you.” Jongin climbed out of the bed, grabbing things of his that were Sehun’s or stuff of theirs together. Chanyeol turned around quickly, grabbing Jongin by the wrist. “Where are you going?” His voice broke through a quiver, but Jongin yanked his wrist out of Chanyeol’s hand. “Anywhere but here.” 

Jongin stomped out the door, Chanyeol edged out of the room. He watched him say his goodbyes, not turning his head back once to say bye to Chanyeol. In all his life, he had never felt more alone than he did now being met with cold dark stares of shame and disapproval. He let his feet guide him to his room, where he shut himself in, didn’t bother to come out for anything since he lost someone he loves. Even more, he lost someone he loves who will never love him back. 

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Chanyeol took a soft breath, wiping at his face with his wrist, clearing his throat. “I never saw him again. I looked everywhere I could think of for him and, and well I couldn’t find him. He either knew where to go or he knew where I wouldn’t go.” He paused, blinking back some more tears as he looked at Taemin now. He swallowed hard now, staring down at the table. “The members and I disbanded, not a few months after. I let business fall apart and soon they realized they did indeed have more potential. Where they are, I’ll never know. I lived a life alone for a year, missing everything about Jongin. Trying to sought him out until I realized I was going about it wrong.” 

Taemin chuckled dryly, holding his head. “You went to Baekhyun, didn’t you?” Chanyeol laughed through a nod. “Yeah, I found him through Yixing. I kept in contact with him, they started dating after Yixing had left. I went to Baekhyun, apologized for everything and explained everything, he wasn’t happy that I showed up. But he was happy about what I was doing, apologizing and trying to make things right. I made things right with him by getting him a better paying job. He’s doing okay, he deserves better than okay. He told me how to contact Jongin, I guess now I’m just waiting for a reply back.” 

Taemin scratched his chin, sniffling quietly. “Since you’re confessing to everything, do you want to take the sentences of the others as well?” Chanyeol nodded, looking down at the tape. “I do, because of me Sehun died, because of me Baekhyun lived unhappily, and because of me… and my selfish actions, Jongin is out there somewhere and he could be dead or alive. I don’t want them to experience prison because of me, too.” Taemin nodded, looking down at the tape. “I know where this is going. I want to say sorry for your loss, Jongin.” 

Chanyeol looked up at Taemin with watery eyes, sniffling loudly as he spoke with a shaky voice. “I’m sorry for everything, Jongin. If you find it in your heart to forgive me, visit me in prison, I’ll be waiting. If you don’t come, I understand.” Chanyeol pressed the stop button on the tape, holding his wrists out on the table with tears steadily falling down his face. “Arrest me, Taemin.” Taemin shook his head, placing his hands over Chanyeol’s wrists. “No need, just follow me.”

And follow is what Chanyeol did, he followed the other to the holding cell that had an uncomfortable bench and a metal toilet. He stared out beyond the bars as he took a deep breath, inhaling quietly. He knew this was for the better, and he hoped soon he would see the smiling face of Jongin again. 

 

**_A year later_ **

 

Visiting time, Chanyeol’s favorite and least favorite time. It’s his favorite time since he gets the cell to himself so laying down for a cat nap is a great option. Even if his roommate Taehyung was a decent guy. Least favorite because no one ever came to visit him in  Gyeonggi-do, he was locked away in there with no connections to the outside world except maybe for the random times Baekhyun or others would call. Baekhyun was engaged now, Chanyeol couldn’t have been happier. 

Times like these where he sat in the cell by himself made him think of Jongin, and how he was doing, what he looked like, if his laugh was the same, etc. He wonders if Taemin really sent the tape, he wonders if Jongin ever listened, he wonders if Jongin threw it away or wonders when it could ever possibly be a good time to see Chanyeol. Chanyeol always answers his mind back with anytime, but he knew Jongin wasn’t like Chanyeol. 

“Park.” A guard called to him, making him sit up in the uncomfortable cot, a crick in his neck and a groan escaped his lips before replying. “Sir?” The cell opened, Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “A visitor is here for you.” Chanyeol stood up, nodding, following behind in the path of the long prison. He heard chatter downstairs, laughing, saw some people reading bibles or trying to work out a trade for a cigarette or two. Prison wasn’t a glamorous place, Chanyeol noticed, but at least there’s some sort of community in it that doesn’t make it hard to survive in.

The visiting corridor was outside, underneath the humid heat and the grey cast sunshine, metal picnic tables, prisoners in handcuffs but not Chanyeol. Chanyeol was given special rights due to his excellent behavior. “Visitor?” He finally asked, the guard nodded, pushing open the door, but Chanyeol didn’t need him to tell him the name once he saw the tan skin sitting on a picnic bench with a blue t-shirt on. He felt frozen to the ground, mouth dry, tears welling up in his eyes until finally his feet propelled him forward. 

He wanted to run and hug the other, more than anything in the world but he decided to just sit across from him. Jongin smiled very faintly, resting his smooth hand over Chanyeol’s rough calloused one. “Hi, hyung.” Voice still the same, looks the same but now with black hair instead of chocolate brown, his Jongin was in front of him, and his Jongin forgave him for everything he had done. Chanyeol knew Jongin wouldn’t ever love him back, surprisingly that was okay with him, instead he smiled as a few joyful tears fell down his cheeks. “Hi, Jongin-ah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Epilogue:_ **

 

The rest of the mafia members are all living a happy life with clean records. They call  Chanyeol sometimes, but most times they don’t since they’re caught up in living a new crime free life. Though, they are grateful for what he did. 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing got married, adopted a child, and currently live in a penthouse suite in  Seoul due to Baekhyun becoming a public relations officer on the account of Chanyeol making a few calls here and there. Yixing became CEO  of a successful electronics company, both call Chanyeol every day, both are as happy as can possibly be. 

 

Jongin never found love ever again. Jongin didn’t believe in love existed with anybody else, in fact, romantic feelings were completely wiped off the possibilities of life for him after Sehun passed. Although, he does live a happy life, he has a career as a dance teacher in a successful dance studio in the Gangnam district of Seoul. He keeps a photograph of his boyfriend hanging in his studio, tells his students who ask about him. He tells them that soulmates exist, he had one, and certainly they will find theirs too. 

 

Chanyeol is sentenced to life in prison without parole. He took all the sentences of his ex mafia members and added it to his own, deciding his life of selfishness can be evened out by giving them clean records and a normal life. He looks forward to the days when Baekhyun calls, he loves hearing from him and loves listening to his stories about his life or how Yixing is doing. He made friends in prison, Taehyung, Minho, and Johnny are all his friends who are also sentenced to life without parole. But the main thing Chanyeol looks forward to is how Jongin visits him every Saturday, Jongin shows him pictures of his students and goes on and on about how cute and talented they are. Jongin still doesn’t love Chanyeol back, and Chanyeol wishes more than anything his love for Jongin would extinguish, but he knows a life without Jongin isn’t a life at all. Seeing Jongin every Saturday is what makes this confession and prison sentence worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...im sorry..


End file.
